Darthon War
by HipsterRed
Summary: Darthon declares war on the park and they refuse, but then he forces it upon them. A lot of injuries happen and a death occurs that hits the park guys hard. They try to move forward and they try to avenge the death of their friend. Will they avenge him? Or will Darthon kill them too?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the park and everyone was working, except Mordecai and Rigby. Benson was driving around, looking for them. He saw everyone, EXCEPT Mordecai and Rigby. He was fuming red and he searched everywhere for them around the park grounds, but he couldn't find them. He went inside the house and saw that they were gone.

He searched for them upstairs, downstairs high and low, and he started to get worried that maybe something bad had happened to them. He went to the final place where he might find them, the attic. He went up the stairs, but he couldn't find them their either.

He slipped down the stairs and he hit his head, but he was fine after a few minutes, so he thought. He went out of the house and then he saw that the sky was black and red. He knew something bad was going to happen because he saw Mordecai and Rigby running towards him

"Benson, run!", Rigby hollered.

"What the heck is happening?!"

"Darthon wants revenge on all of us!", the bluejay explained.

"What, why?! What did you guys do?!"

"Their's no time to explain, we have to prepare for war right now!"

"Uhh ok, I'll find everyone else, you guys go to Skips' place, got it?"

"We got it!"

They ran.

0\\\\\0

So then, Benson gathered up everyone up in Skips' garage to get their war costumes on and their weapons ready for battle. Benson and Skips devised a plan together of how everything could play out and they got everyone gathered around while they made spare weapons for themselves and got some food in their emergency pails.

"Ok guys, so we have divided you all into groups of two. Pops and Skips, you guys cause a diversion. Rigby and Muscle Man, go the the north end of the park and start preparing the nuclear weapons and such. Thomas and High Five Ghost, go with them and after they get the weapons prepared, start throwing as many of them as possible when they're done, got it?"

"We got it.."

"Good, so then Mordecai and I will grab some bows and arrows and start throwing them at him, after you guys are done throwing the grenades. So lets win this thing, so we can save the park!"

0\\\\0

They all went outside and they all went into position. Rigby and Muscle Man got the weapons ready and handed them to the other duo, but Rigby didn't realize that it wasn't a grenade at all and that it could make Darthon stronger in the battle. Thomas and High five Ghost threw the grenades at him and he had more power, then he did before!

"Why isn't it making him weaker?!", Thomas yelled.

"Oh crap..."

"WHAT, RIGBY?!", they all yelled.

"I grabbed the wrong weapons!"

"RIGBY!"

"I'm sorry, I'll get them!"

"No, I will!"

"Ugh ok!"

0\\\\0

So, Muscle Man went to get the nuclear bombs, but they where all gone and he was getting nervous. He grabbed as many arrows as he could to load up his bow. He ran out of the house and loaded up his bow with a bunch of arrows, but it was an epic fail because he always made up some stupid rule with his imagination. Muscle Man could tell that he had a bigger ego than he did himself.

Sometimes, the troll would wonder why he was such a huge jerk, but the jokes he made was a way of hiding his insecurities about himself. He was sensitive in the inside, but a huge jack-arse on the outside. He just didn't want himself to look like an emotional wreck like his overly psychotic boss. He just didn't want to look like a huge nerd. Then he got back to the others and saw that Mordecai and Benson was nowhere in sight.

0\\\\0

"Benson, are you sure that you want me to throw all these arrows at him?"

"Ugh, just do it, Mordecai, you're being paranoid!"

"Sorry.."

"It's fine, just throw them!"

Mordecai did what he was told and it made him weaker, but he threw one of the arrows back at the duo and Mordecai heard a yelp. He knew that someone got hurt.

"AUGHHHHH! MORDECAI, HELP ME..."

He looked to his right and he saw who got injured, he went into panic.


	2. Chapter 2

Benson was having trouble breathing and Mordecai tried hard to keep himself together as he ran to his side. Benson was bleeding everywhere and he had shallow breathing. Mordecai hugged the gumball machine to his chest.

"It's ok, Benson... You're ok..", the blue jay whispered as he comforted the gumball machine.

Benson started shedding a few tears as he looked at his wound.

"You'll be fine..."

"No I won't... I'm about to die, Mordecai..."

"Benson, you're fine..."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, Mordecai..."

"No problem..."

The gumball machine bleed harder and his breathing became heavier and heavier by the second. Mordecai tried to keep Benson alive and he was comforting him.

"Are you ok, Benson?"

He knew he wasn't, he felt like an idiot for asking because it was so obvious.

"Eughh... Mordecai... *gasps* I'm sorry for any pain I caused towards you and Rigby... *gasps* it wasn't your fault... Please, just stay strong for me and if anything happens to me, I want you to take over..."

"Shhhh... Benson, don't say that... I think Skips could get you to a hospital and we could-"

"I doubt I would survive... *gasps* "

"Shhh, you will"

"I don't think I'll be able to..."

"QUIT SAYING THAT! You'll be fine, man. Lets get you to a hospital..."

"Fine..."

Mordecai ran with Benson in his arms to the hospital and made it in time.

"Mam, my friend needs EMERGENCY care! An arrow got punctured through him!"

"Oh my, lets get him into the trauma unit right away..."

"Thank you, mam!"

The blue jay put Benson in the bed and he followed the doctors as they ran to his room.

"Sir, we have to do emergency surgery on this patient!"

"Can I wait?"

"You can, outside! Good day, sir..."

Then they took Benson to surgery and operated on him for four hours. The blue jay was about to fall asleep, until the doctor came in.

"Sir, we have good news and bad news..."

"What's the good news?"

"We got the arrow out.."

"What's the bad news?"

He feared that Benson died on the operating table, but that wasn't the case, thank god.

"He needs to have open heart surgery right now..."

"WHAT?! THEN FIX HIM PLEASE!"

"Sir, calm down! We're doing everything we can to save him..."

"YOU'RE NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH! DO THE SURGERY PLEASE!"

"Ok, sir.."

Then they took him back into surgery for another four hours.

"Sir?"

Mordecai woke up.

"Oh huh? Is he ok?"

"Yeah, but he needs to be in intensive care..."

"I understand, sir... So is he in recovery?"

"Yes sir.."

"Can I see him, please?"

"Sir, visiting hours are over.."

"Let me see him, please..."

"Sir-"

"LET ME SEE HIM..."

"Ok, ok sir!"


	3. Chapter 3

So, the doctor let Mordecai in Benson's room and Mordecai thanked the doctor in a whisper. The doctor shut the door and Mordecai held Benson's hand as he waited for him to wake up. He didn't wake up that day, but Mordecai stayed in the hospital with him anyway. He waited and waited. The next day was horrible. Benson's heart stopped 3 times in a row and it scared the hell out of the blue jay as they had to revive him each time.

"Doctor, do you think he'll make it?"

"Well, his fate is like flipping a coin, so 50/50..."

"ARGHHHHH!"

The blue jay threw the doctors clipboard on the ground.

"Well, can't you just put him on a breathing machine?! He's going to die for goodness sake if you don't step up and do your freaking job!"

"Sir, calm down! We'll put him on a breathing machine..."

"Thank you!"

The doctors came in 5 minutes later with a breathing tube for the gumball machine and they hooked him up to it. Then they called Mordecai back in to see him.

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome, sir..."

The doctor shut the door and Mordecai stayed with Benson for the rest of the night. The next morning he woke up and he saw that he was back in his bedroom at the house. Mordecai was outraged. He went downstairs and he saw everyone starring at him. Mordecai was angry, upset, and confused.

"Why am I here?! I'm supposed to be visiting Benson at the hospital and where's Rigby?!"

"We know, but we were worried about you, Mordecai... We have some bad news, speaking of Rigby...", Skips said.

"What news?"

Skips swallowed very hard and he began to speak.

"Unfortunately, Rigby was throwing the wrong bombs at Darthon and he got angry at him, so... Rigby tried throwing arrows at him, but then Darthon threw the arrows back and they all hit Rigby and he bleed to death..."

Mordecai fell to his knees and he started crying hysterically. He flipped chairs and broke glass and the other guys restrained the blue jay.

"Mordecai, I wasn't finished, we also have some good news! Hey Rigby, come out!"

Rigby was a ghost like HFG.

"Mordecai, I'm a ghost, dude!"

"Rigby?!"

"Hooray!", they all yelled.

Then Mordecai hugged his best friend.

"Ugh let go!"

"Haha! Sorry dude! I'm just glad you're here!"

"Dude, I'd never leave you, guys! Even if I'm dead like HFG, I can still see you guys!"

"That's awesome, dude!"

"YEAUHHHHH! So where's Benson?"

"He's injured still..."

"That sucks, man. Should we visit him?"

"Now that you mentioned it, we should!"

So, everyone went to visit Benson, but he still was in a coma. Everyone left after 3 hours, except for Mordecai. Mordecai stayed.

Benson was still in coma for the rest of the day and then Mordecai spent the night, again.

Mordecai was a nervous wreck the next morning because Benson was limp, but he checked the monitor and he saw that he was still breathing. Then the door opened.

"Sir, your friend is recovering nicely! He actually has better blood counts and-"

"But what about two days ago? He stopped breathing 3 times in arrow! He's not in stable condition! Even though I'm not a doctor, he can't go home yet.."

"Ugh ok, sir... We'll keep him here for a few more days..."

"Ok thank you!"

Then the doctor left and Mordecai rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand that doctor.

"Benson, I know the doctors are being jerks, but I'm here for you, buddy. I'm not letting them take advantage of me or you, but the good news is that you're getting better..."

He swallowed hard and then he continued speaking to the gumball machine.

"Benson? If you can hear me, I want you to know that everyone is fighting for you and wants you to be ok... If you CAN hear me, squeeze my hand..."

Then Mordecai held the gumball machines hand and Benson squeezed it. Thank god, Mordecai thought. Then he continued to speak to him about their past.

"Benson, I'm sorry for any pain I've ever caused you, if any at all. I'm also sorry for punching you when Rigby was in that coma, I was just upset that he got himself into that mess and I did something I still regret doing, I took my anger out on you. I didn't mean to though, I've regretted doing that for the longest time and I still question myself this day to why I did that.."

Then Benson opened his eyes and tried to speak to the blue jay. He struggled for a few minutes, but he finally managed to start speaking.

"Eugh... Mordecai, I understand why you did that though and I deserved it because I was being a jerk to you... I was mad that Rigby did that too... I know it wasn't your fault... I should've kept my mouth shut and-"

Mordecai shushed the gumball machine.

"But I realized that after we got the hat for Rigby that you're a true friend and a great addition to the park, without you, Rigby would've been dead. You're the reason why I kept going and I loved how you cheered me on and tried to get everyone else to pitch in. Haha do you remember when you helped me when I was choking and then the eggs went all over Muscle Man?"

Then the duo laughed.

"Haha of course! Do you remember when I was beating up the manager? That guy was a jerk..."

"Haha he was... So Benson?"

"Yeah?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry for getting you into this mess."

"What?"

"Those were my arrows that got you hurt."

"But I told you to throw them. It's my own fault."

Mordecai smiled at the gumball machine.

"Well, we're both sorry then."

Then they started laughing.

"Yeah, I guess we are."

"So, Benson?"

"Yeah?"

"Is the wound still sore?"

"Well, it's not as bad as it was before, but it still hurts a little bit."

"Well, it's good that you're feeling better."

"I guess so..."

Then Benson stiffened up and started getting lost in his thoughts.

Mordecai knew something was on Benson's mind.

"Benson?"

He didn't respond.

"Benson?"

"Huh, what?"

"Do you have something on your mind?"

He relaxed for a moment and then he slowly turned his head to the blue jay.

"Well, I was wondering how everyone else was doing?"

Mordecai paused and he had a lump in his throat.

"Well, Rigby's a ghost now-"

"WHAT?!"

"Well, he's a ghost like HFG now, but he's still at the park."

"What happened?"

"The 12 arrows hit him in the chest and he bleed to death..."

"Oh my gosh... I'm sorry, Mordecai..."

Then he pulled the blue jay to his chest and hugged him.

The blue jay sobbed on Benson's shoulder, but that was the least of his worries.

"I wasn't even there when he died! I didn't even say good bye to him, Benson... I fell like it's my fault..."

"Look at me, Mordecai..."

Benson grabbed his face close to his and he started to speak.

"Listen, you shouldn't doubt yourself like that, there wasn't anything you could do... But I know what it's like to lose your best friend... At least he didn't die right in front of you like me..."

Benson let go and Mordecai saw the gumball machine stiffen his body.

Mordecai grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What happened to him, Benson?"

"Well, I was in the final four with him in a tournament and he was about to win the game, but Chong murdered him right in front of me... I-I-"

Then Mordecai hushed the gumball machine and he hugged him. Both of them cried for a few minutes straight and then they let go of each other.

"Well, at least you still get to see your best friend... He's a ghost, but my best friend can't see me... I don't know why, Mordecai... I just can't stand it, I can't stand being away from him... I-"

"Shhhhhh... My best friend isn't a ghost, he's right here."

Then Mordecai grabbed his hand and Benson smiled at the blue jay.

"You're my best friend too, Mordecai..."

Then they let go of each other and they saw the doctor come in.

"Well, we wanted to see how you where doing, uhhhh..."

"Hold up, so I've been in this hospital for almost a week and you don't know what my freaking name is?!"

Then he stood up.

"Sir, calm down please..."

"No! I-"

Then he felt someone restrain him from behind.


End file.
